Mine to Save
by tainted-tash
Summary: When the Ministry announces a Marriage Law has been put in place, all Muggleborns are forced to wed a Pureblood or Half-Blood lest they be put in an arranged marriage. Hermione Granger must find a man willing to marry her before she is given to someone who will ensure her demise. What trials must she face in order to save herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Mine to Save**

**Hey folks, here is a Harmony fic I've been working on. I've read a lot of Snamione Marriage Law and Snarry Forced Bonding and it got me thinking- I've never read a Harmony one. So, here it is. For those of you who follow my Avengers piece, I have no abandoned it. But with over 20 chapters completed of this I figured it was time to start posting it.**

**As always, all Harry Potter related persons, places and things are the property of our beloved JK Rowling. Anything else is mine. I make no monetary profit from this story, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter One**

Harry stared at the Monday Morning edition of the Daily Prophet, disbelief on his soft features. Surely this had to be some kind of a sick joke. Or someone had fed the Prophet some false information? Harry looked up at the Headmaster but all he saw was a sour look on the older wizard's face. Apparently, this was not a joke.

He looked to Hermione, his best friend's face ashen, eyes filled with fear for her future. He re-read the article in the hopes that there was something he could find that would allow his friend to be excluded- but after reading it four times already he knew that he would find nothing.

_"This reporter has information on the new law introduced by the Ministry of Magic that is being made effective as of today. This new law states that all Muggleborns ages sixteen and over must marry a pureblood or half-blood witch or wizard within four weeks- the start date for the countdown is September third. It is apparently in an effort to boost the number of magical infants. It has been reported and confirmed in recent numbers that many of the infants born into pureblood families are squibs. This number has been on the rise since the early 1800's and is becoming alarmingly high. The reason found for this is down to pureblood traditions that they marry their own, thus causing the magical blood to become too concentrated as many pureblood families now are related in some form and narrowing the gene pool drastically. Any Muggleborn not married by the deadline will enter into an arranged marriage sorted by the Ministry, with no exceptions- including anyone betrothed, the law supersedes this. Each couple is expected to produce their first heir within two years, and a second within 5 years. Unless they can prove infertility, if this clause is not met, there will be serious repercussions, including, but not limited to a fine, investigation by the Ministry, or incarceration in Azkaban. Is this a carefully thought out plan to help the wizarding world, or the half-hatched scheme of a Minister under pressure? We do not know, but one thing is for certain, this reported will be the first to let the magical community know._

_Story by Rita Skeeter. Full report and figures on page 3."_

Ron nudged Hermione gently in the ribs and grinned. "It's not bad at all, Herm. It just speeds up my plans to have you marry me."

Harry saw his bushy haired friend narrow her eyes and say nothing, but her gaze said it all- no. He was aware of the problems they'd been having, especially in that Ron had become blunter and more demanding than his usual relaxed demeanour. But, surely things were not that bad? Not enough that she didn't want to try to work things out.

Ron didn't seem to notice, or maybe didn't care, about her lack of response and Harry certainly didn't want to draw attention to it. Instead he turned to the figures page and read up on the statistics on page three. It seemed the figures for squibs being born was indeed on the rise. In the six years Harry had attended Hogwarts he had not seen the steady, almost unnoticeable, decline in the number of first years.

For his fifth and sixth years he could easily have blamed it on the war and Voldemort's return, especially for the lack of Slytherin's, but now he knew there was something else causing it. Now, on the first day of his seventh year Harry knew that all he would be hearing about was the new damn law.

He could already feel the beginnings of a headache thumping behind his eyes. Harry massaged his temples in an attempt to stall it, but small, cool hands took over and he sighed in relief.

"Hi, Ginny," he said softly.

"Hi, Harry. First day and you already have a headache?"

He chuckled dryly. "What can I say?"

The redhead sat down and smiled cheerily. "I think you just like getting massages out of me."

"Hmm. It seems my dastardly plan has been rumbled."

Ron went red and spluttered. "Harry! That's my bloody sister!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Ron!" Hermione snapped. "You know full well she's in a relationship with Luna!"

Ginny turned to her brother and glared icily at him. "I don't think you're in any position to be calling people out on anything after what you said to me at the weekend."

Harry folded the newspaper up, the tension rising. Hermione looked at her flushed boyfriend and raised an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know?"

"You mean you haven't blabbed that out like you did in front of mum?" Ginny sneered. "He decided to inform our mother that I was gay. She wanted to know if I had any nice boys in mind, and Ronald kindly decided to blurt out that the only thing I would be chasing was anything lacking a cock."

Hermione turned an interesting shade of red as she exploded at him. "How dare you! Ginny had every right to tell her mother when she was ready! Thank you, Ginny, for giving me all I needed for this."

Ron looked nervously at her. "For what?"

She stood up and knocked Ron's drink into his lap. "We're over. I am done with your disgusting attitude and your behaviour. Find yourself some simpering witch who will let you walk all over her."

Harry watched her grab her book bag and storm off, hair flying behind her. He shook his head and grabbed his own bag. "You know, Ron, there really are times when I question how we became friends. Say hi to Luna for me, Gin."

He took off at a jog to catch his best friend up and gently tugged her into an empty alcove when tears overwhelmed her. She sobbed into his chest and clung tightly to him. Harry rubbed her back and did his best to comfort her, unsure of what to say that would take some of her hurt away.

"I've got you, it's all going to be alright," he soothed. He tried to trap her hair under his arm so it wouldn't get in his face but in the end, he found his nose buried in the curls, and whispering words of comfort.

-oo0oo-

The day went by mostly in a blur, despite Hermione's hurt at Ron's behaviour, she managed to remain civil with him so as not to disturb the classes and especially not in Snape's, who would no doubt take great pleasure in putting Gryffindor in a minus for House Points on the first day of school.

Dinner arrived swiftly, and with it was Harry's appetite. He sat next to Hermione, with Ginny on her other side so Ron couldn't sit and pester her. He'd spent the entire day trying to catch her eye and get her to talk to him, but she wasn't having it.

He was ignored most of the time with Harry trying to act as some kind of buffer. Ron was still his friend though he was annoyed at him. But it became clear that Ron was just becoming more belligerent as the evening meal wore on and storming out at the end with a muttered comment that no one paid attention to.

The article from the Prophet weighed heavily on his mind, his fear and concern for Hermione mounting as he realised there was nothing he could do. Only Dumbledore held clout and even as Chief Mugwump, he couldn't throw out the law. All magical laws were passed by majority vote, and apparently the headmaster had not been able to persuade enough people to oppose the law.

He ate mostly in silence, only really speaking when he was directly addressed. Luna came at some point and dragged Ginny off for whatever reason before curfew kicked in at nine. Unfortunately, with Harry having his back to the other tables, he didn't see Malfoy approach until it was too late.

"So, who's going to be saddled with the buck toothed Mudblood I wonder? Obviously not the Weasel. What's wrong, Granger? Not putting out for him?" The cold voice sounded from behind them.

Harry's hand curled into a fist and he rose from his seat. "Call her a Mudblood again," he hissed.

Malfoy glanced around, but Harry wasn't sure if that was to seek witnesses or backup. He smirked and shrugged. "It's not my fault she's a Muggleborn, Potter. She should have been more forthcoming with Weasley and she would have been safe. You best hope someone is willing to marry her because I'm quite confident my father would enjoy allowing me to have her."

Knowing it was completely worth the point loss, Harry cocked back his arm and struck Malfoy full in the face, feeling the cartilage of the blond's nose crunch under his fist and blood spurting out. "I hope you're very good at hiding, because if you ever threaten her again, I will destroy you," he said quietly so only Malfoy could hear.

Grey eyes widened in fear and he ran off, hand cupped over his nose. He glanced at Dumbledore who shook his head disapprovingly, but Harry felt no shame whatsoever. Malfoy had had it coming since his first year, his only regret was that Hermione hadn't broken his nose when she'd punched him in third year.

Hermione frowned when he sat back down. "Harry, as much as I appreciate you defending me, please don't waste energy on him."

Shocked looks resounded around the table when she didn't cite him chapter and verse about costing them points and no doubt receiving detention on the first day of school. Harry grinned and kissed her cheek with a wink. "I'm only defending your honour, dear."

She laughed and shooed him away. "Honestly. Go on, you know Professor Dumbledore will be wanting to see you after that little scene."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I know. Make sure someone walks you back to the dorm. I don't trust Malfoy and I don't want you being bombarded by Ron the second you enter the common room."

Hermione nodded and once again shooed him away. Harry laughed and made his way to Dumbledore's office for the scolding he knew he was going to get for punching Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay guys, I had a lot on and then the arrival of Covid-19 has completely ruined all creativity for me- not to mention motivation. Being couped up inside does not do well for me. Your patience is appreciated 3 **

**As always, no money is made from this story. All Harry Potter related things are the property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Chapter Two**

It was the third day of Harry's week of detention with Snape. Dumbledore has given him quite the roasting and saw fit to give him 5 days' worth of detention, but at least he hadn't taken away his weekend.

Hermione of course had rolled her eyes and joked that only he could get detention on the first day of the school year. But it had been a perfect time for Harry to work on his Occlumency, and so he returned to the dungeons once more to begin another gruelling round of trying to stop his Potions professor from gaining access to his mind.

This time he was armed with more information. Since Harry could not keep her company for two hours each evening, Hermione had been in the library trying to find a way to help Harry block Snape from his mind- coming to the conclusion that for him to have any sort of control over what happened when he was attacked, he needed to ensure a clear mind.

He knocked on the heavy wooden door and opened it at the barked "enter!" from Snape. The dour man stood next to his desk and pointed to the chair situated before it. "Sit and clear your mind, Potter."

Harry ignored the sneer on the man's face at his last name. He sat down, relaxed his hands in his lap and closed his eyes, breathing slow and deep.

"I did not tell you to take a nap, Potter," Snape hissed.

Harry didn't open his eyes. "I'm not, I'm clearing my mind."

Hermione had said to just envision a scene that calmed him, gave him a sense of peace. Instead of inspecting any thoughts that flashed through his mind, just let them float by and pay them no attention. Eventually the thoughts would stop, and he would be able to block Snape easier.

"Hurry along, Potter, I haven't all night!"

Green eyes snapped open and he frowned. "You asked me to clear my mind and I'm trying to do that. Stop barking at me!"

Snape fell silent with a glare but didn't jibe him any further. Harry did as he'd been advised by Hermione and smiled softly. "Okay, I think I'm ready."

Snape's lip curled. "How very fortunate you are able to think."

Harry braced himself and tried to keep the peaceful scene in his mind.

"Legilimens!" Snape said.

Pain erupted behind his eyes as it always did but Harry fought to keep his scene in place. It took Snape a solid five minutes to shatter the image to get to his memories, but it was more than Harry had been able to achieve before.

He cried out in pain and Snape withdrew, looking at Harry with barely concealed contempt. "Almost passable, Potter, except once again you failed to keep me out!" He sneered.

Harry sighed. "It's more than I've been able to do before."

Snape had to concede that point. "Indeed. Your scenery idea is commendable but nowhere near strong enough. The Dark Lord would shatter that in seconds and rip your mind apart before you even had time to blink."

There was nothing said for a few minutes before Harry sighed. "I'm not sure what else to try."

Snape traced his lower lip with his forefinger thoughtfully. "Perhaps lay a trap. Imagine your scenery and then when you feel the attack on your mind, change it into a trap of whatever description."

Harry blinked several times and cocked his head in thought. "Did you just...since when did you actually go about helping me?"

Twin spots of colour appeared on Snape's sallow cheeks and he narrowed his eyes, gaze cold. "Make no mistake, Potter, if it weren't for the fact that we need you to block the Dark Lord from your mind I would not be in any way offering you any assistance!"

For an hour they continued, Harry trying desperately to create a trap and failing on each attempt. One success was that he was able to keep Snape out for longer each time. Though he would not be able to withstand Voldemort's attack, the improvement was enough for Harry to ignore the pounding in his skull as he returned to the common room in Gryffindor Tower, marvelling that he was, for the first time, leaving the dungeons happy.

-oo0oo-

Friday came and Harry could not be more grateful for the weekend, as much as he knew the Occlumency lessons were important, five days straight of it was taking its toll on him. Hermione met him at breakfast and smiled softly when she sat next to him, the concern in her brown eyes evident when she noticed the dark shadows under his eyes.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure, I could use another trip to Honeydukes and I'm having withdrawal symptoms from lack of Butterbeer," he said, stifling a yawn and rubbing his eyes. "Maybe get something to knock me out for a good night's sleep."

She laughed and swatted his arm. "Right then, that's settled. Are you going to be Quidditch Captain again this year?"

Harry paused before he answered. "I'm not sure. With everything that's going on, maybe it's best if I step away."

"No," she said quickly. "Harry, you love Quidditch. You can't not play just because of this law. Besides, with Dumbledore still around the likelihood of You-Know-Who attacking the school is still as slim as it always has been."

"Yeah, you're right. Ron, are you still being my Keeper?"

The redhead scowled over but nodded. Harry gave him a nod back. "And with Ginny being a Chaser, I'm sure to have a good team this year again."

Hermione cheered softly and patted his shoulder. "Absolutely. Ask me nicely and I might even come watch you train."

Harry laughed and jostled her, eating breakfast before they had to head off for classes. He noticed that Malfoy's seat at the Slytherin table was suspiciously empty, but he did catch the glare that the twin dunces threw his way.

A hand waving in front of his face diverted his attention and he smiled sheepishly at Hermione. "Sorry, 'Mione. What did you say?"

"I said we need to go, we've got Transfiguration first and you know how much Professor McGonagall prefers the class be ready early."

He grabbed his bag and followed her out of the Great Hall, but not before he caught the narrowed gaze of Snape, a trace of curiosity in the dark eyes. Harry shrugged it off and hurried after his best friend to get to their first call of the day.

Thankfully their lesson was with Hufflepuff so he wouldn't have to deal with the Slytherin's for the moment. Merlin knew he could use a break from them always riding him. McGonagall wanted them to transfigure a book into a chair, and as always, Hermione got it right first time. She took a moment to help guide Harry's wrist movement and he noticed how warm her hand was against his own, the fingers delicate compared to his, thinner.

He smiled brightly at her and found he could do the spell easily once she gave him a little guidance. McGonagall praised the class and awarded every student who had accomplished the spell five points for their house.

The day went well, or so Harry thought, until dinner rolled around and a red-faced Ron sat fuming at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. "What's with the cold shoulder?" He demanded as soon as they sat down.

Harry blinked. "What?"

"Neither of you has barely spoken to me all week!"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't see any reason to talk to someone who can call their own sister out on being gay."

Ron turned an even deeper shade of red. "It was a slip of the tongue! I don't see why you thought that was worth breaking up with me for."

Cutlery clanked softly against porcelain as Harry ate in silence, refusing to get in the middle of this discussion. Hermione, however, had no issue telling Ron the cold, hard truth. "I'll tell you why, Ron. You've done nothing but undermine me and make me feel like a possession. Every decision I've tried to make for dates you've thrown out and demanded we do what you wanted. I tried to make plans for my birthday during the holidays with my family and you actually sent me a Howler because I didn't come see you- my birthday is in the school year and my parents like to celebrate before I go back to school, but you were busy whining because you seem to think you're more important than my own parents! You treat me as if I'm nothing and expect me to meekly roll over and do whatever you want. It isn't going to happen!"

Half the table gaped at Hermione's outburst, while Harry just kept his gaze on his plate and bit his lip. He knew it had to hurt Ron to hear how he'd been behaving but there was no denying the youngest Weasley boy had been out of order in the way he had been treating a girl he claimed to love.

In the end, Ron stormed off and muttered a series of unspeakable words under his breath. Ginny came and plonked next to Hermione and hugged her. "Thank you for telling him the damn truth."

Hermione gave her a watery smile. "I really wish it had worked out, Gin. But he's just too much the polar opposite of me."

Ginny shrugged. "Don't worry about him. He's always been pig-headed and stubborn. Let him be some other person's problem. In the meantime, I don't mean to bring up a sour subject, but have you thought any further on who you might want to marry?"

The freckles suddenly stood out darkly against Hermione's skin as she paled. "Gin, please, I can't even begin to think about it."

She nodded and gave her a tight hug. "If you need to talk then you know where to find me." She slugged Harry in the arm. "Look after her, boy wonder."

He shot her a glare but laughed. "You know it."

It did remind him that Hermione had a tough decision to make after some serious thought. Though he imagined the law would be repealed eventually, there was a chance that this could last for some time, which meant Hermione would have to be bound to someone for that length of time.

And not just Hermione, every Muggleborn in the school was under threat of this law, even the guys. Justin Finch-Fletchley was having a really hard time of it. His girlfriend was a Muggleborn and he'd been forced to break it off with her, and so far none of the others had agreed to marry him.

His heart hurt at the pain she was being put through, and the idea that Malfoy had it out for her made his blood run cold. He would do anything to protect her, and if that meant beating the Slytherin Prince to a bloody pulp then he would do it.

Hermione shooed him off for his final Occlumency lesson of the week with a tired smile. He pressed a quick kiss to her messy head and ran off before he could be late and piss Snape off before they'd even begun his lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! Glad to see y'all are still with me. Apologies for the lateness in getting you another chapter, with all this Covid-19 stuff going on life has been a little weird, for all of us. **

**As always, everything Harry Potter related belongs to the talented JK Rowling. I make no money from this story, absolutely no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Three**

The Occlumency didn't last long this time, a week of constant attack had left Harry exhausted and in agony. A headache thundered behind his eyes, his vision blurring, and his pulse was too fast. Snape thrust a potion under his nose with a grunt and sat back until Harry could focus again.

"I am aware that this week has taken its toll on you, but you must try harder, Potter."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but it snapped shut again quickly. "I know. I'm sorry, sir. It's too much though, and I'm scared for Hermione."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mr. Potter, there is the simplest of solutions there. Marry her yourself and you will know that she will be safe. For all the qualities you possess that are much like your father's, you would protect her and ensure that no one else would be able to take advantage of her."

"But she's my best friend! I'd have to... well, you know. We'd be expected to sleep together and have a child!" Harry shivered a little, and not in disgust. It was just…weird.

The Potions Master shrugged and rose. "It is your choice, Potter. But what would you rather, having intercourse with your friend or leaving her to the mercy of the likes of Mr. Malfoy, who I am sure has made his intentions clear?"

That brought Harry up short and he shuddered at the thought of Malfoy getting his ferret hands on Hermione. And in all honesty, it wasn't like Hermione was bad looking, she'd grown pretty over the years they'd known each other, her legs were lithe, she'd grown quite the chest and Harry hadn't been able to help but notice the way her body had curves in places that were just perfect. And he did love her in a way already.

"Would you do it, if she came and asked you" Harry asked suddenly.

Snape gave it a moment's thought. "Yes, if Miss Granger asked me to help her I would. However, I do not believe she will."

"Why not?"

"Because Miss Granger would not wish to burden herself on someone," he said, an almost sad smile on his lips. "She would rather suffer the consequences. Which is why I suggested you asking her to marry you. If you wait for her to ask you, she will be shackled to Mr. Malfoy and I'm sure you have guessed her fate if that should happen."

He decided to at least give the idea some thought. If it came to the deadline and she hadn't found someone, he would step in and keep her safe. Not because he had a hero complex, but because if nothing else, he never wanted to see that delighted spark in her eyes when she found something new she could learn, die out.

Snape told him to work on his Potions homework for the remainder of the detention, giving him a rest from the brutal attacks he'd put Harry through the last four days. He might be a foul tempered beast, but he knew Harry's mind would break if he pushed him too far. Better not have Dumbledore's lamb in tatters before he could fulfil his duty. A sneer twisted Snape's face and he withdrew to his storage room to sort through his ingredients and restock.

Once Harry had completed the time of his detention he called out to Snape that he was going. He didn't get an answer other than a snarl as something fell to the floor and shattered. Harry ran out of the room faster than a Niffler on the trail of gold before Snape could come out and murder him.

-oo0oo-

That night was the first time Harry dreamed of Hermione. They were out by the Black Lake watching the Giant Squid as he lazily flicked his tentacles at the water and sprayed students who walked nearby.

Harry noticed how the sunlight glinted in her hair, making the subtle tones of blonde stand out amongst the frizzy brown. The way her freckles were only dusted very lightly across her nose and nowhere else, and how her cheeks were slightly pink, lips quirked in a tiny smile, one hand pulling at the blades of grass.

Hazel eyes lit up in laughter at something he said, hand going to her mouth as she chuckled. He took hold of the hand, laced his fingers with hers and brought the hand to his lips and brushed a kiss over her knuckles. Hermione smiled shyly, tucking some hair behind her ear, cheeks going from pink to red.

Unable to stand it anymore, Harry leaned over and cupped her cheek with the hand not holding hers. His thumb stroked the soft skin and he gently tugged her closer. Hermione inhaled sharply just as their lips met. The kiss was soft, sweet, unhurried and amazing. Harry pressed his lips a little harder against hers, and Hermione yielded with a sigh of approval, lips parting and tongues just meeting in the barest of brushes.

Harry groaned and desperately wanted to take the kiss deeper, his other hand untangling from Hermione's and cupping her other cheek. He made to slide his tongue into her mouth but a buzzing noise in his ear distracted him. _Bee_, he thought, just as his eyes opened and he stared at the dark red curtains that were around his bed in Gryffindor Tower. The buzzing was the alarm he had set on his wand, the vibrating from under his pillow had woken him.

Realising it a dream, Harry rubbed his eyes and frowned deeply, willing the tent in his pyjama trousers to go away. He was shocked at himself, and a little frightened. Hermione was his best friend, there had never been any romantic feelings before. It was all Snape's fault with what he'd said last night. Harry chalked it up to an overactive imagination and got up to shower, his mind already moving on from the strange, but very delightful dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all! Here we are with the next chapter!**

**As always, anything HP related belongs to JK Rowling. I make no money from this story, and no copyright infringement is intended. **

**Chapter Four**

Into the second week since finding out about the new law, Harry noticed his friend was becoming more frazzled and scared. Malfoy had returned and spent the majority of his time tormenting her and making lewd comments that were always just out of earshot of any professors.

In his estimation, Hermione had asked the majority of their peers if they would be willing to enter into a marriage with her to save her from Malfoy. And as much as their friends would be more than willing to come to her aid, none were prepared to go up against Malfoy.

Harry couldn't honestly blame them, not really. Malfoy was a nasty piece of work and his father was worse, especially as he was on the school's Board of Governors and it wouldn't take long for him to find a way to make their lives hell. But there was a small part of him that was resentful their friends weren't willing to help her.

Snape's words rang in his ears and Harry once again thought back to the dream he'd had. He studied her in the morning light streaming through the Great Hall's many windows and took notice of the features he'd never really seen before. The way her eyes lit up when she smiled at him, the light in her hair that did in fact bring up the blonde highlights, the slightest bit of pink in her cheeks.

She wasn't beautiful, he supposed, at least not in the ways many thought counted, but she was attractive. He frowned and tucked some hair behind her ear with a smile. There it was, that little smile and blush when he touched her. Her whole face came alive and Harry realised that she did actually have some beauty in her.

Ron had slowly grown better with them both, after a long chat, or rather, a strong chat and a punch up, Seamus had gotten him to see the truth: that he had become the pig-headed kind of person that everyone had feared he would. His temper often got the better of him, he was always quick to accuse, he would never admit when he was wrong, and he wouldn't ever take responsibility for his actions.

He had apologised profusely to Hermione, and even though she had accepted it, things between them were strained. In time, Harry knew they would improve. Eventually, he hoped, their friendship would be something like what it used to be. Probably never quite the same again, but at least they could actually spend time together without the constant oppressive feeling that was in the air.

The weekend was once again fast approaching, and with that meant Hermione had only two more weeks to find herself a husband or she would be forced to marry a wizard of the Ministry's choice. Harry arranged for them both to go to Hogsmeade again that weekend, some time alone with her would allow him to try and sort through the growing feelings.

Their first lesson of the day was to be with Professor Binns in History of Magic. Harry would usually spend the lesson daydreaming or having a nap. Even Hermione had admitted on more than one occasion that Professor Binns always ended up getting stuck on the Goblin War and none of the students had learned much new in the years he had been teaching.

With the way Malfoy had been behaving of late, he was reluctant to leave her unguarded, and decided to actually pay attention to his surroundings so he could keep her safe. He wouldn't put it past the snivelling little shit to actually slip her a love potion, or some spell that would leave her infatuated with him. He had no interest in her romantically, Harry knew, he just wanted to be the one to break a Muggleborn to his will, but especially Hermione because she always bested him when it came to class scores- with the exception of Potions, of course.

Halfway into the hour lesson, Harry caught Malfoy pointing his wand at Hermione and tipped her chair back quickly before the spell could hit home. It zipped past them both and harmlessly struck the wall. Binns called Malfoy out on his spell use in a lesson that required none, he was given detention with him that night. Harry did his best not to snigger, failed, and had to turn it into a cough quickly.

Hermione smiled at him gratefully and her hand grabbed onto his under their desk. Harry couldn't stop the face-splitting grin that crossed his face and squeezed her hand in comfort. He saw the glare Malfoy shot them, and when Binns wasn't looking, Harry shot him the finger.

-oo0oo-

When the weekend rolled round, Harry dragged Hermione from the dorm early and down for breakfast. "Come on, hurry up. We've got a big day ahead!"

She laughed and allowed herself to be pulled along. They ate breakfast quickly, bade Ron a quiet good morning and politely refused his request to join them to Hogsmeade. He was welcome to walk in with them, but they had plans together and had little desire for anyone to be a third wheel.

He accepted it quite easily but didn't say anything else to them for the remainder of breakfast. When they rose to leave, they asked Ron if he wanted to walk in with them, but he refused and carried on eating. Both Gryffindors shrugged and walked off, signing the book at the entrance hall to state they were in Hogsmeade.

With the war raging on, the headmaster had requested all students to sign out of the castle and back in when they went to Hogsmeade, meaning the school staff were aware of where students were, and if the school had to be vacated in an emergency, there would not be panic when they were counted as missing.

The pair took the long path to Hogsmeade, enjoying the sunshine and talking animatedly about things, anything except the new marriage law. Harry studiously did not bring that up, knowing it would only upset her and put a damper on their day.

Harry had reserved a table at the Three Broomsticks for them to enjoy a Butterbeer and a warm meal, then they were off to Honeydukes for Harry to indulge her in a sugar fix and fill her secret stash he knew she had. And finally, he was taking her to Gladrags to get some new clothes, specifically a dress for two weeks' time whether it was he, or someone else that ended up marrying her.

Their lunch was spectacular and the Butterbeer a welcome treat, Hermione devoured it quickly and thanked Harry profusely when he paid and refused to allow her to foot any of the bill. Once in Honeydukes, Harry grabbed a basket and put in what he wanted: some Sugar Quills, Blood Pops, Ice Mice, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Liquorice Wands, and Chocolate Frogs.

Hermione eyed several things and only added two items to the basket. Harry eyed her and laughed. "Hermione go wild. Get whatever you want."

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. I didn't bring much money with me and my vault key is back at Hogwarts."

Harry clucked his tongue and waggled a finger at her. "I can treat my best friend. Go get whatever you want."

He knew he'd won her over when her eyes lit up in joy and she ended up throwing nearly half of Honeydukes into the basket. Harry paid at the counter and handed over the sixteen Galleons it came to. Hermione balked and tried to take some of her things out and put them back, but Harry waved her off and shrank everything to fit in his pocket, everything covered in a charm that would stop the chocolate melting in his pocket.

"Harry, thank you, really, but it's too much!" She cried.

"Nonsense, Hermione. Let me do this for you, I want to be able to treat you sometimes."

She finally relented and pecked his cheek quickly. "Thank you."

As he led the way to Gladrags, he knew he was going to have a hard time convincing her to get some clothes, but as luck would have it, Hermione agreed easily, knowing her wardrobe needed updating. The subject of the dress came up, and he told Hermione to speak with the shop owner for what she would like.

Harry didn't want to look at it on her in case it swayed his mind, he was already leaning far too close towards wanting to kiss her. He would not lock her in any relationship with him if she had her eye on someone else. They'd made a promise not to discuss anything about the law and so he knew nothing about if she had found someone she wanted to ask as her husband.

On the walk back to Hogwarts, Hermione spontaneously hugged him tightly and buried her face in his neck. "Thank you for today, Harry. It took my mind off everything, and I'm so grateful. It was almost like a date!"

Harry laughed nervously and patted her hair. "It's alright, feels good to spoil my friend on occasion."

The rest of the walk was in silence, but not uncomfortable, neither had the desire nor need to talk. The light of the sun faded in the background, bathing the ground in a pale red light, and the beams dancing off her hair.

She caught him looking and smiled shyly. "What?"

"Nothing, I just…I guess I never really noticed before."

She frowned. "Noticed what?"

He smiled. "How beautiful you are."

Hermione flushed pink and looked away, her lips smiling. "Thank you, Harry."

They reached the castle and Harry unshrank all the things he'd bought for Hermione so she could put them away. "Remember, don't be caught out alone, I don't trust people right now."

Hermione used a disillusionment charm on herself so she couldn't be spotted and stopped. Harry headed for the dungeons for another Occlumency lesson, a spring in his step and a smile on his face.

-oo0o-

"For the love of the Gods, Potter, concentrate!" Snape bellowed.

Harry wiped the grin off his face. "Sorry, sir. Try again."

Snape sighed heavily and lowered his wand. "Really, Potter, I have no desire to once again view images of your growing infatuation with Miss Granger."

He blushed and coughed awkwardly. "It's kind of your fault, you planted the idea in my head."

"Yes, and believe me, I regret it every moment of this time we have been here. Why have you not just asked her to marry you?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I'm worried about taking any potential options off her, so I'm waiting until the deadline."

Snape rolled his eyes in a most un-Snape-like manner. "Potter, really, this is the Ministry, they could change the deadline at any moment. Ask her now while you know she is still available, and safe. As a professor I can only do so much to protect Miss Granger from the Slytherins, but to maintain my place among the Dark Lord's most favoured, I will not be able to stop them without catching them publicly."

He understood the warning, but he would still wait until the deadline. No matter the scruples of the Ministry, they couldn't put the deadline in the past and even if they did, he was prepared to lie and say that he and Hermione we already engaged and hadn't been able to book a date because of everyone rushing.

Snape sent him off for the night knowing that there was no way he was going to get Harry to concentrate. He headed back to Gryffindor Tower to find Hermione in tears, on the sofa with Ginny trying to comfort her. "Hey, look, Harry's back now!" She said brightly.

Harry frowned and knelt in front of Hermione. "What's happened?"

Ginny answered him when Hermione shook her head and another wave of tears fell. "Malfoy," she murmured. "He made a pass at her, grabbed her arse as she walked by and said he'd…well, he'd like to do some rather unspeakable things to it."

He reached out with controlled movements and gently tipped Hermione's head up with a crooked finger. "Are you hurt?" He asked softly.

She shook her head, face reddened in shame. "No," she whispered.

"Where did this happen?"

"I was only coming back to the common room with my things and he grabbed me. But I was Disillusioned, I made sure I wouldn't be seen, I don't know how he managed to know I was there!"

Harry saw red and rose to stand. "I'll be back soon." Without waiting for an answer, Harry left the Gryffindor common room and walked the halls until he finally ran into Malfoy. The blond never saw him coming when Harry grabbed him but the front of jumper and slammed him against a wall.

"If you _ever_ come near Hermione, or even look in her direction the wrong way, I will rip out your throat with my hands. Am I clear?" He hissed.

Malfoy nodded jerkily and whimpered when Harry moved closer, their noses barely an inch apart.

"You are lower than the scum on the bottom of a used cauldron, Malfoy. You're an absolute fucking disgrace. Your father might have taught you that kind of behaviour is okay, but it isn't. I will ensure that you never walk these halls unchecked again," Harry said coldly.

He let Malfoy go and watched him scamper away. "My father will hear about this!" He yelled back.

Harry laughed. "See that he does! It'll be my pleasure to put him in his place again!"

He watched until Malfoy turned the corner before he let himself relax, his hands shaking as the adrenaline wore off. He wasn't overly concerned over any repercussions of his actions, he was sure that he would be backed up even if he did lose them even more points.


End file.
